metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée
}} Blu-ray Video |genre = Visual novel |media = DVD, Blu-ray Disc |pregame = Metal Gear Online (2008) |thisgame = Metal Gear Solid 2: Digital Graphic Novel (2008) |nxtgame = Metal Gear Solid 4 Database (2008) }} Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (French for "drawn strip") is a digitized version of the ''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty'' comic book released as a DVD Video in Japan on June 12, 2008, the same day Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots was released worldwide. This digital version of the Sons of Liberty comic has been edited to features sound effects, animations, and music in a matter similar to Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel for the PlayStation Portable, only with full voice acting added as well, essentially turning the comic into a movie. The Japanese DVD release includes a second disc containing a redone version of the original Digital Graphic Novel with full voice acting. Both movies were released in a single Blu-ray Video disc as part of The Legacy Collection, added in so the player can get through the story in case they weren't able to actually beat the game. The North American version has been dubbed into English. Despite being on Blu-ray disc, the movie appears to still be in standard definition. Story The story is based on the Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty comic which was written by Alex Garner and illustrated by Ashley Wood. Japanese voice acting changes Like in the first Digital Graphic Novel, Ikuya Sawaki replaces the late Kōji Totani as the voice of Revolver Ocelot. On the other hand, Ryōtarō Okiayu reprises his role as Vamp, despite being replaced by film director Shinya Tsukamoto in Metal Gear Solid 4. Kikuko Inoue also voices newscaster Karen Hojo, a character she voiced in Policenauts, in addition to her usual role of Rosemary. The Sorrow, a character from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, makes an appearance in the comic. He was voiced by Yukitoshi Hori. English voice acting changes For the English dub included in The Legacy Collection, several voice actors did not reprise their roles from Metal Gear Solid 2. Rose is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, rather than Lara Cody who voiced her in both Metal Gear Solid 2 and 4''. James C. Mathis III, who replaced Greg Eagles as Donald Anderson in the dub of the first ''Digital Graphic Novel, also replaces him as Peter Stillman. Phil LaMarr replaces Kevin Michael Richardson as Scott Dolph, and H. Richard Greene replaces Paul Lukather as President James Johnson. Mirroring Metal Gear Solid 4, Ocelot is still voiced by Patric Zimmerman while his body is possessed by Liquid, though Cam Clarke reprises his role in several scenes unique to the comic that show Liquid's spirit or persona communicating with Ocelot. Newscaster Karen Hojo, whose role was cut from the game but restored in the comic, is voiced by Kim Mai Guest, and David Thomas reprises his role as The Sorrow, who originally made his debut in Metal Gear Solid 3. External links * Official website (in Japanese only) Category:Metal Gear Solid 2